lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaolla Su
Her full name is Kaolla Su. Aged 13 at the start of the story, she is in eighth grade, at the same school as Shinobu but a year above her. She is something of a prodigy, with a knack of producing technological devices such as giant mecha turtless, but is also hyperactive and with a childish outlook - except when there is a red moon,in which she transforms into an exotic beautiful woman(see Adult Su) as commented by Keitaro. Initially she is a mystery, an exchange student from an unknown foreign country. There is speculation that she was from India. However, it turns out later that she is a princess from the Pacific island nation of MolMol, which is somewhere near to Pararakelse. Kaolla has invented several Radars in the manga, but only two in the Anime. *The Turtle Radar("Kame" Radar) was supposed to search for Turtles("Kames"), but instead originally reacted to Jars(also Kame in Japanese). Used to find the disappeared Tama. *The Naru and Keitaro Radar was an altered version of the Turtle Radar that searched for both Turtles, Jars and Keitaro and Naru. Used when Naru and Keitaro was lost on Parakelese. In the anime she has an older sister called Amalla who is Mutsumi's next door friend. In the manga the flagship of the MolMol air force is an airship called the Amallan Kaollan, presumably named after the two sisters. In the anime she also has a "brother" named Lamba Lu - possibly a relative, but not actually a brother, who bears a remarkable resemblance to Keitaro though with a slightly darker skin tone and a more assured, confident bearing and less clumsiness. Su has created several inventions all turtle-based, possibly due to her desire to eat Tama-Chan *Mecha Tamago 0 - Proto type of tama series which Kanako stole and installed a laughing gas program. *Mecha Tamago 1 - Used for capture of Tama Chan, but failed. *Mecha Tamago 2 - An upgraded version. Kaolla invents it the day after building the previous version. *Mecha Tamago 3 - Used by Naru to spy on Keitaro and Mutsumi's Date. Had a self destruction bomb installed and weighed about 10 KG. *Mecha Tamago 4 - An invention used for tranporting. It can travel in the desert, in water, and space even through space. It is equipped vith numerous weapons and a thermonuclear engine. *Mecha Tamago 5 - Used by Kaolla to abduct Naru away from Keitaro in Molmol. Based on a drawing sent in by a reader of the series. *Mecha Tamago 30 - Used in the final book of the manga to break up a fight between Shinobu and Motoko over a romance novel Motoko wrote, but it's interference instead caused the hot spring to blow up. In the anime she also invented Mecha-Kentaro, a heavy Robot suit for Kentaro she forced him to use to find Keitaro when he disappeared in episode 23. In the manga, she invented a Mecha-Sarah to fill Sarah's place when she was travelling with Seta, and also to throw Keitaro out of the hot springs. Trivia * Kaolla has an incredibly bad sense of direction and geographics, as shown several times * On Valentine's day, Kaolla gave Keitaro an extra-hot chili chocolate bar she pushed into his mouth and ran off Category:Main characters